One of the most commonly used functions in electronic document processing is copy and paste, where a user copies text from one document and pastes the copied text into another document. Sometimes, the copied text is used as a quotation in the document where it has been pasted. However, semantic or syntax problems may arise when copying text from one document to another verbatim. For example, the copied text may contain pronouns or acronyms that are defined in the original document but not in the document in which it is being copied. When it is pasted in the new document, the copied text may be missing the necessary context to be easily understandable. Another example is when a portion of a sentence is copied and pasted. The ordering and tense of words may have to be changed for the pasted text to be syntactically correct. Copy and paste functions generally cannot change the text that is copied before it is pasted so the user must manually edit the text after pasting it to correct syntax errors and make the text more understandable.